Sacrifice Of Heart
by Zeki
Summary: With the help of an old friend Riku struggles to find the door of light but will he find more than he bargained for? [Selku] Riku/Selphie *ON HOLD*
1. Reunion

Sacrifice Of Heart 

Reunion

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer/Warning/Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft and Disney do. This fic starts with the special secret ending movie so obviously it's got spoilers. Also I wrote this before I had seen the Deep Dive movie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pounding rain filled the puddles scattered about the dark paved streets. An ever-dark sky illuminated by neon signs fills the air. He stepped down the dark streets, altogether alone. A black hooded slicker protected him from the invasive rain. Silently the heartless spawned from beneath the puddle's murky waters. He pulled out his sword in one hand and his keyblade in the other. Bonding the together he was prepared for the coming onslaught. Atop a tall building his strands of hair flowing freely in the breeze. He threw his head back to the sky and removed the black bandana blinding his vibrant teal eyes. Raising his weapon to his side and muttering an incantation a large dark teal heart glowed around him, vanquishing the heartless. 

"Where's Sora?" he questioned. The question that haunted him, '_maybe he really isn't coming. Maybe I'm stuck here forever.' _He glanced over the edge. '_It would be so easy to jump. To end it all'. _He took a step backwards from the edge. It had been three years since he'd been locked behind the door of light. Locked away from his friends and family. From his home. He'd survived too long to give up now. But how long could anyone last in this city behind the door.

He made his way inside feet dragging, soaking wet. "This is getting old," he muttered to himself "and that rat, he was no help, going off and disappearing, most likely dead."

He was in an old warehouse filled with nothing but most-likely empty crates. Walking by a particularly large pile he felt an icy grip around his ankle. He swiftly turned "Die!" He shouted and with a white flash the fiend was violently slammed against the wall. When the light faded it was no enemy at all. Just a girl. Shoulder length brown hair that was jagged on the ends as if cut by a knife peaked out from the hood of faded black.

"I…I'm sorry," He said stepping towards the ginger haired girl "I thought you were another heartless…"_ 'I thought I was alone'…_"Are you okay?" he said continuing to inch towards the girl '_she's breathing.'_

He hoisted the brunette over his shoulder and carried her to the building across the street marked with a neon green sign that read, Hotel. He laid her down on one of the rooms beds. '_Why is she here? She looks so serene and kind. But if she's here…'_ he sat at the edge of the bed where she lay. Steadily and slowly she breathed, lying do quietly on the pure white sheets.

Without warning she sat up with a jolt up, "They're coming."

"Who?" Riku asked alarmed at her sudden outburst. She had been knocked out just a minute ago.

Pools of darkness began to form under their feet, under the very wooden floorboards on which they were standing. Soon beady yellow eyes were glaring around the room, staring at the two, preparing their attack. Tiny little figures that were gaining an increasing amount of power.

"Hey!" The girl shouted as she tossed the keyblade to Riku, who was utterly confused about how she knew of the approaching heartless. He caught the keyblade and with no time to think let out a merciless attack at the oncoming heartless and with a few clean swipes they were gone leaving behind nothing but a couple bruises. But it seemed that they were only the first wave, holding his Keyblade out in front of him he glowed a deep green that shifted to bloody crimson and in an explosion of black light they were gone. For now.

She walked over to the open window and stuck her head out. Brown hair flowing freely in the breeze her emerald eyes sparkling with joy.

"How did you know that the heartless were coming?" Riku asked.

"I saw them, in my dream." She said before turning her head towards Riku "I also saw the door, to the light. We have to go there. Together Riku."

"You know my name?" He questioned dumbstruck. '_How can she know my name…I've never seen her before in my life.'_

She smiled. "Forgetting old friends so soon? Its me, Selphie."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Notes:  There we go. First chapter. Hope you liked it, more soon! Promise.  Remember, reviews brighten my day ^_^;;

……………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Heartless and Hamburgers

Sacrifice Of Heart 

Heartless And Hamburgers

"Selphie?"_ but why is she here, sealed behind the door? The solemn girl in front of me…what happened to my bright cheerful friend? I deserve this, to be stuck here…but her? How'd she get here? _The questions didn't stop but finally he had come to the conclusion she must be an illusion or a mirage, she couldn't really be there, it was some sort of trick. "You can't be…you aren't real."

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He awkwardly put him arms around her. "You see, I'm as real as you. As real as this world. But who knows…" She broke from the embrace "Maybe its all in your head, maybe you never left destiny islands maybe its all a dream and you're asleep snug in your bed." She sat back on the bed and leaned back her feet dangling over the edge "But I hope its not a dream, cause I finally found someone…" She trailed off before rising back to sitting "How far have you gotten into the city?"

"Just this far," He admitted.

"The doors in the center, you know," She replied

He let out a sigh before taking a seat next to Selphie on the bed. "I figured but I searched here anyway, the further you get in the more impenetrable the heartless become, but how can you be so sure where the door is?"

" I already told you! I saw it in my dream. We'll go there and with the key you can open the door to the light."

Riku looked down at the keyblade still clutched in his hand _my only weapon, and our most valuable asset _"when do we leave?"

"Now?" she questioned more than stated. With a nod of Riku's head they were leaving the hotel and setting out to find the door.

The air was filled with pounding rain as they walked down the empty streets. Riku's eyes strayed from the long paved road ahead of them to his old friend. _Selphie sure has changed, still optimistic as ever though. _Selphie was strolling down the street humming a song as if it was a sunny day; her cheery tune brought his lips into a smile. _But what if the door isn't where she says it is…_the thought crossed his mind but didn't bother him all that much. She seemed so confident yet something felt like she was hiding something, holding apiece back, _But why would she?_

As they walked along Riku noticed Selphie always seemed to keep a bounce in her step and a song in her heart. Soon Riku found himself smiling again, something he had done rarely if ever in the past three years.

They had been walking along for an hour or two before a strange thought formulated in Riku's mind, _We haven't been attacked by the heartless, not a single one._ "Selphie, have you noticed we haven't been attacked. Usually I'd be ambushed by wave after wave of monsters."

"Yeah, I was beginning to wonder" she said sounding a bit down "maybe we've just been lucky" she said, hope and determination returning to her voice.

"Somehow I doubt it" he replied pessimistically. 

As if cursed by his words not fifteen minutes later dark puddles began to form under their feet the pitch-black puddles soon gave life to heartless even larger than the last. As soon as their eyes met what little light there was they began a merciless attack. Riku's keyblade tore through the heartless at lightning speed but seemed to have little effect on the sheer dozens of heartless that just seemed to keep coming. "I did mention every other time I has tried to get farther I'd been defeated right?" he said, panting from his efforts. His eyes managed to make their way over to Selphie just in time to see a black figure lunge at her. She pulled a silver dagger from in her cloak and embedded it where the heart would be; retracting the knife the heartless fell to the ground and disappeared once again. "Hey, lets ditch 'em" he offered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After barely escaping the swarm of heartless the day only held a few, smaller fights. Eventually night began to fall and their dim light became even dimmer. Before dark they had managed to find a place to rest. 

It was a restaurant filled with dark oak furniture. "Maybe there's some food here," Riku smiled and began to rummage through a cabinet. "Lets see here, stale crackers…moldy bread" 

"I found some hamburger meat in the freezer," Selphie said "now if…yes!" Selphie flipped on the grill and small amount of heat began to radiate. She broke off pieces of meat and flattened them with her hands and placed them on the heated stovetop. They began to sizzle emitting an intoxicating smell very inviting to their growling stomachs. She clattered about the foreign kitchen and managed to scrounge together a spatula along with two plates and silverware.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not much later Selphie emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates "foods ready" she smiled handing a plate to Riku. The room was barely lit with only the remnants of candle Riku had found. 

"Why thank you chef Selphie" Riku teased

Selphie just smiled and stuck her tongue out at Riku, "hey, without me you'd be eating stale crackers and moldy bread"

………………….………………………………………………………………………….

As famished as they were they spent a lot of time just talking. It had been a long time since either of them had had another person to share their thoughts with, but when the subject turned to Destiny Islands Selphie went from a mile a minute to barely talking at all.

"Selphie, is something wrong?" Riku asked wondering how he had upset her.

"Oh no its nothing…I just…miss everyone…that's all" she managed to stumble out

"Well…don't worry we'll get back and everyone will be really happy to see us home" he said forcing a smile _'everyone will be happy to see us…unless they hate me…who could blame them if they did, I ruined their lives…but I was trying to help, or at least that's how I felt at first…maybe, maybe I haven't been able to get to the door because I don't deserve to go home.'_

"Yeah!" Selphie pumped her fist into the air energetically. _'If only…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku lay next to Selphie on the hard ground her auburn hair freely spilled on the stone floor that lay beneath them. Bright sparkling emerald eyes and lifeless aqua ones rested. For the first time in a long time they felt safe, together.

But unknown to them their security was false. The chilled night air was filled with silent whispers. A small group had gathered just outside their haven. A blonde boy seemingly a bit older than them took charge of the assembly. "Capture the key, but don't hurt her, yet." He smirked a malicious glint in his sea green eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors notes: Yay! Chapter two is done! Who is the leader of the group? What do they want? Find out next chapter ^^ I'm sorry it took so long to update last weekend was sakura-con [very fun!!!] but this week is spring break so expect more frequent updates.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
